Vaults of a broken world
by gold crown dragon
Summary: So, you want to hear another story eh?. Welcome to Remnant a broken world left abandon by its gods but this world have a long dark secret buried deep, an alien vault of extraordinary power are buried deep inside. and it attract attentions of vault hunters from Pandora its a race now,who ever open the vault shall receive what ever inside. M for borderlands.
1. Chapter 1

**This a rewrite of the vault of a broken world after quite the thinking I hope this can be more satisfying to read and more enjoyable.**

**Dungeon of Calamity is still on break as for now I'm exploring more ideas.**

**Took place a few years after both the pre-sequel and Tales from the borderlands and a few months before BL 3.**

**And yes, there will be guns with legs.**

**This Rewrite have been Beta-ed by Wombag1786. (**_**Hey-O with a black Stetson.)**_

**(I DON'T OWN BOTH RWBY AND BORDERLANDS THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNER AS I ONLY OWN THE OC'S)**

* * *

So, you want to hear another story eh?

One, of adventure, love, and comradery? Cause, if you are, I can guaranty that this isn't it. In fact, it will mostly involve un filtered profanity, violence, bicycles made of meat, and guns, a gore. Too much to handle? Well tough, tits. This is pandora, the most uncivilized planet in this universe. Filled with murderous locales and animals that want to eat your body and use face for breakfast napkin. But besides the constant hundred per slow day death toll, it's also home to the mysterious vault made by the Eridians long gone ancient alien civilization.

Priceless and unimaginable treasures lay and wait behind these vaults. The lore of treasure had brought forth a multitude of colorful treasure hunters from all corners of life. Most people including yours truly call these treasure seekers, Vault Hunters. Throughout Pandora's long and bloody history there were vault hunters.

But I'm getting ahead of myself. Our story began with a simple humbler beginning, or in Pandora version of humble. In the dust a desert region of pandora our new breed of Vault hunters are traveling to the floating city of Sanctuary.

* * *

A lone Skag yawned as it's resting its large body after eating some poor bandit for lunch a few minutes back. only traces left of the bandit was a bloody stain slathered across the Skag's lips. Little did the resting Skag knew, its life is about to come to an abrupt end by a loud rumble of a bandit technic. As it lands on the creature, it crushes the Skag from one of the stone spikes. Jutting its corpse from the ground, leaving it another bloody stain on the desert sands of Pandora.

**Play the Joker and the Thief by Wolfmother.**

As the Bandit vehicle lands on the ground rather harshly. It was carrying a large red box with the driver having trouble controlling a vehicle. The driver is very sure something broke from the impact, and sure enough the radio turns on blasting toons from a nearby radio station.

**I Said the Joker is a wanted man,**

**He makes his way all across the land**

**See him sifting through the sand,**

**So I'll tell you all the story**

"Holy fuck!" Cursed one of the passengers as he held his head, why'll looking up. High up in the air was a very angry buzzard pilot gunning at them. The piolet, screaming madly in the distance. This however was not just any Buzzard. This one is bigger and more armored and if he dares to say it have a Saturn part attached on it, just great.

**About the Joker and the thief of the night, **

"Gas it!" The passenger's yells to the driver in an adrenaline-fueled terror, this panicking Vault hunter is wearing an Brown poncho with its hood on and a full face gas mask underneath. He wore standard Dahl military equipment such as a brown vest and a sandy colored chest armor. He can also be seen wearing a desert camo military pants with legs armor and a pair brown boot. On his belt was holding some Maliwan Grenades that was designed to fly decent distance of 175cm. He wasted no time and start shooting the angry buzzard, trying to slow the armored buzzard down with his Vladof bran Rifle that continuously fire corrosive bullets.

**Dion Makyura as the rouge rifleman (**_**Run and gun is the way to go**_**)**

**Always laughing in the midst of power,**

**Always living in the final hour**

**There is always sweet in the sour,**

**We are not goin' home,**

**Can you see the joker flying over,**

**As she standing in the field of clover,**

**Watching out everyday**

**I wonder what would happen is he took her away,**

"Keep driving! I'm helping Dion!" Yelled the second back passenger as he pulls out a Jakobs sniper rifle and start shooting at the buzzard and its missiles that the buzzard fired off at them.

**What you see well you might not know,**

**You get the feelin' comin after the glow**

**The Vagabond is moving slow,**

**So I'll tell you all the story,**

'**Bout the Joker and thief in the night,**

**Hold their dreams up to the light**

This second passenger is a medium height around 170cm, wearing an open black vest with intricate marking with gold color. Underneath was a black undershirt with an upside down "U" in an orange color. The U lines connected to his armored legs, that oddly look very mechanical in nature with a large blade hidden on the heel. His face was hidden by a simple bandana tied over his face and he have an sandy brown hair that extend down to his neck.

**Nuanda Layudana as the head hunter (**_**BOOM! Your head is gone or eaten by his many friends**_**).**

**The wild beast is searching for sight,**

**We are not going home,**

**Can you see the joker flying over,**

**As she standing in the field of clover,**

**I wondered what happened is he took her away,**

**Tell you the story 'bout the Joker and the thief,**

Both Nuanda and Dion manages to chip away at the armor of the buzzard and its weapon, but they didn't expect for the buzzard to just coming straight at them like a suicidal maniac. Unforntely that is very common with the bandits and local Pandorians. (Mostly due to Clap-Trap.)

"Holy fucking Skag shit hell!" Dion screamed as he didn't expect the Buzzard pilot is that pissed when they stole the loot box from them. "It's coming right at us!"

"No shit sherlock!" Nuanda said sarcastically as he tries to shoot the rotors off to force the buzzard to fly off course, and not killing them in the crash. But the rotors are more armored than the other parts as it kept defecting shot after shot from the Jakob sniper.

"DIE YOU MOTHERFUCKING THIEFES!" The buzzard pilot screamed with a blood shot eye.

**I said, I'll tell you 'bout the Joker and the Thief,**

But the crash never happened. Instead the buzzard was cut in half, alongside the pilot in a streak of red energy coming from beside the driver seat. Standing where the turret should have been is a young person who's by his looks is around his early 20's and a decent height of 170cm. He wore an intricate dull silver armor with an angular shape that cover his body, along with a black suit underneath. Hugging his lean body while a pith black full faced black helmet covers his entire face. He wore a side skirt that double as an sheath for his sword. He quickly sheeted the sparking red sword before looking down at his fellow Vault Hunters.

**Leandre Umbranis as the (Former) royal paladin (far far far from home)**

**I said , I'll tell you 'bout the Joker and the Thief,**

Leandre only sighs as he slips back down into his seat. Once more looking back to the driver who was sweating bucket worth from the intense chase across the Dust. Closing in to their destination a large hill of scrap and junks spread around the destination and a large billboard sign read "Ellies garage.".

**Of the Night!**

The Bandit technical they were driving had parked beside a large grinder, just in time for a rather obscene woman in a mechanic suit crush a poor bandit…and his vehicle included.

"Heh, still never gets old." The woman remarks with a chuckle as she seems to haven't notice the four at all.

"We are here." Leandre spoke with a hushed tone, but loud enough for the other to hear as he jumped off the Bandit technical.

"Finally! God, I hate buzzard but it was worth it…I hope." Dion remarks as he stretchs before he kicks down the red box to the ground in a loud crash. He then pulls his hood down revealing his reddish-brown hair with a cut short wavy hairstyle and a black sclera with red pupils.

The resounding crash caused the obscene woman to look at them and wave to them in a cheerful manner after committing a horrible murder "Hey there! Been waiting for y'all, must be the newer recruits I heard comin, am I right?"

"That is us" Nuanda said as he leans his sniper on his left shoulder as he cleans his hair of any traces of sand or blood left over from the maniac buzzard with his right hand. He then notices the missing driver or rather the person in it.

"Sometimes, I hate you all" The driver comments as he reaches down to pick up the red locker. He was dressed with a formal fitting grey suit with red lines and a rather large neck armor. The most eye-catching part was that both of his arms and a large portion of his entire legs are cybernetics. With red and black coloration ending in beast like claws on the hands and legs. Concealing the true nature alongside his entire spine was a mechanical wolf head that connected to it. Behind his head was a pair of razor-sharp tail swiping left and right as he also possesses an androgynous body and look. He had a dangerous look to him and a decent height with an purple hair and eyes.

He dragged the red crate that started all the trouble and almost cost them their only vehicle to the side.

**Skuld Antolia as the hound (rip throats as a hobby).**

With a grunt he swings the Red crate in front of Ellie as she whistles at his strength. Not many can swing a red loot box with one hand alone. So far only Brick can do that as that's not counting other Vault hunters that have been sent away to other planets with the help of an Eridian gate. As Sanctuary 3 is still under construction and waiting its finishing touches.

"I hope this is worth it." Skuld remarks as he glars at Dion who had the bright idea to steal the red crate from the bandit camp. While the rifleman holds his hand up in a surrendering manner, Nuanda chuckled at his friend's relationship with each other while Leandre rolled his eyes under his helmet. Muttering "Idiots." He then remembers something very important.

The very reason why would they stole (Dions idea) the Red box from the bandits. So Leandre tapped Dion back.

"What is it Lean?" The defected Dahl rifle man asked to the Imperium paladin only for Leandre point to the chest causing Dion to let out a long "Aaaah!" that catches the other attention.

"What's in the box anyway?" Nuanda asked while giving the box a small kick that accidentally open the box to let the world gaze at its content. As they bathe at the magnificent of the loot Skuld actually frowned at the contents inside. He then grabs Dion neck and slam the poor bastard against the nearest wall.

"We risked limbs and lives, the only bandit technical within the next hundred miles, and our ammo supply… for a boxful of Moxxis pictures?!" The hound roared why'll Dion winced at the sheer volume of Skuld yelling at him.

"Least we can sell 'em." Dion struggled to say as he trys to reason with Skuld who still look rather uninterested at the idea. He still believes the Moxxi photos are still worth next to nothing, before Skuld can do anything more to Dion, Nuanda interfere by holding his hand between them.

"Hold it you two, we can't just go killing each other right now, we got a vault on the other side of the universe needs cracking open." Nuanda spoke with the best reason, as he doesn't want Dion to end up inside out like road kill.

Skuld said nothing as he releases Dion who was grasping his neck making sure he still had a windpipe. As the tension disappear Leandre come walking forward.

"Why'll you two idiots were bickering, I asked Ellie many things and received a few answers, she did provide an interesting answer to one of my questions." The royal paladin spoke to them with a hushed tone produced by his helmet. This garner the attention of the other vault hunters.

"What is it then?" Nuanda asked curiously

"There is no road to sanctuary." Leandre spoke with a very assured tone. This didn't translate well to the others.

"What do you mean there's no road?! Sanctuary is just a city at three horns divide unless the rumor that sanctuary became a floating fortress is true?" Nuanda remarks sarcastically at first before it slowly trailed off. He heard how sirens are powerful almost god like beings, but not that kind of powerful mind you.

"So how do we reach a flying fortress without being blown out of the sky with a bandit buzzard?" Dion asked the others. They only gave him a shook while Skuld was still flipping the bird on the Dahl rifleman.

"Fast travel networks?" Nuanda suggested.

"Could work" Dion mused while rubbing his Gas mask for comfort as they are on a tight schedule at the moment.

The mechanic then called them "Hey guys! Lilith just called! She's giving y'all a ride to sanctuary, should be here in a few hours"

"Many thanks" Leandre thanks her as the other nodded in gratitude to Ellie who then snapped, her fingers as she remembers something.

"Right! Ya ride need some fixing an upgrade, right? Can't go to an uncharted universe with a half busted up vehicle. Luckily Sanctuary got some parts from Hyperion, just wait a moment. I'll turn your old' bandit technical into some kick ass ride!" She remarks gleefully as she digistructed the vehicle inside the garage and get to work on her magic.

* * *

The team of vault hunter only look surprised as she can work that fast in moving the broken bandit technical. Now that they got some time to kill, they decide to rest a little by sitting in front of the garage, while the Ellie is working on her mechanical wonders.

"So, I got a question." Nuanda said while sitting cross-legged as he held a pencil on his left hand and a crossword puzzle book on his right, while the others are doing their own business. He can see Dion counting bullets and tending to his combat rifles the digistructed from his SDU. Then there's Leandre who was meditating on top of a left-over wheel, and Skuld beside him looking intensely at some unfilled boxes of the puzzle.

"Umm…Skuld?" Nuanda said with a brow raised in curiosity and a bit awkwardly as he didn't expect for an enhanced human who can rip a throat out, was curious of a simple puzzle.

"Which question are you asking, I may have the answer for it." Skuld said without looking at his friend squatting on his toes.

"Oh! Right, is this one" He pointed with the pencil to the question. Horizontal with 10 alphabet spaces.

The question read "Elusive, persistent evasive- the rightful trait of a rouge that haunt the highway".

"Interesting. Very interesting…if I'm correct then the answer is Highwayman" Skuled snapped his fingers in assurance of his own answer.

"The hell, is a Highwayman?" Dion asked aloud without looking away at his combat rifle.

Nuanda ignored Dion and hummed as he scribbles down the answer. To his surprise it fit all the boxes, he looks at Skuld and see what could be describes as a glint of happiness. Never had he seen much as a glint from the hound before.

Before he has a chance to thanks the hound, Skuld shot up from his position and look into the evening sky as a small airship with the crimson raider logo painted on the side.

"'Bout damn time." Dion starched as all of his weapon return to his SDU while Leandre stand up from his meditating position. At the same time Elise open her garage door to reveal the newly rebuild bandit technic.

"Here she goes, a total beauty if I may say so myself." Elise chuckled to herself as she wiped an oil stain off her own face with her elbow.

On closer inspection the rusty bandit technical was now replaced with a smooth red coloration with a black striped decal. The wheels look different, they look more advance then the former tires. Installed was a now bigger passenger space, plus a crate underneath for storage. Finally, an extra exhaust pipes on the side.

"You wern't kidding, the old rust bucket is gone." Nuanda said in an impressed tone while Leandre and Skuld was examining vehicle before it was dissolved into a mote of light. The airship had just landed and the hatch soon open allowing the Vault hunters to enter to the airship.

Inside they begin to look around. Its been awhile since they were in an airship that was large enough to fit even the largest of bandit vehicles and still have room. Strangely this ship seems to be remote controlled from sanctuary judging by the lack of crews and size.

"Here we go then, should arrive later tonight." Skuld told them as he read the navigation console.

"Good I need some decent shut eyes" Dion yawned as he leans on the wall corner and started to snore, it's been a long day Afterall.

Leandre said nothing as he sat down and also began to sleep from the day full of work and killing, while Nuanda was looking outside the window. Seeing the eridum scar that glow eerie purple in the distance, he couldn't shake the feeling that they will be going there soon. He felt a nudge on his left shoulder and slowly turns to see Skuld with his left hand outstretched to the headhunter.

"Yes, Skuld?" he asked to the purple haired Vault Hunter. His request was simple and condense enough to be understood quickly.

"Puzzle book and your pencil."

"Ah" Nuanda remarks as he digs into his inner pockets and pulls out the book and pencil. He quickly pass's it to Skuld as fatigue slowly catches up with him.

Nuanda rest his head on the window while Skuld sat beside him working on the crossword puzzle book, musing on the feeling every time he solved a question. It's been too long since he felt this kind of satisfaction and emotion after his transformation.

He can't shake the feeling they as a Vault Hunter, maybe he will be involved with something far greater than he could ever wish for.

He hoped he live long enough to see tomorrow sunrise with everyone.

* * *

**Kudos to whoever found a refence from the darkest dungeon of remnant (By Wombag1786, Hey-o) and Leandre homeland.**

**I'm planning at chapter 3 where they arrived at RWBY world, as for next chapter they will be busy upgrading their gear to face the challenges from Remnant, and yes, the four Vaults in RWBY are vaults left by eridians they only store their 'prisoners' in the deepest part of the Vaults while the outer part is where the relics are stored.**

**Well then see you in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's a slow start just one more chapter and the vault hunters will go to Remnant, maybe blew up a thing or two on Remnant.**

**This chapter have been Beta'ed by Wombag1786. (Hey-O!)**

**(I DO NOT OWN BOTH BORDERLANDS AND RWBY OR THE MUSICS BEING USED)**

**(I ONLY OWN THE OC'S)**

* * *

It's been a long ride for everyone, the journey from the Dust to Sanctuary took longer than anticipated. Inside the small airship everyone was asleep and snoring, or in case for Dion it annoyance. The other for a while have been snoring for a why'll, keeping him up. Skuld took an initiative and put him under the seat to muffle the sound of snoring.

As peace return to the ship a small jingles and clinking can be heard alongside, and a very soft step can be heard alongside a giggle. While the others can find peace with the melodious sound this is not the case for Leandre.

The jingles and clinking of bells and chains accompanied with such heavenly giggle only stir memory's that he wishes he could wipe out from his head. His life before coming here, the last star, her dance and singing for the royal family of the imperium, before that bastard betray the imperium, before Renda-.

Leandre slash the air with his sword in a mist of fury to see nothing as he tries to calm down for a moment by catching his breath. He clutches his helmet and force them to dematerialize in a red particle to allow a fresh air to breathe while his sword silent fell onto the floor.

Under his helmet Leandre possess a sharpened ear an ashen white hair with blood red eyes and he is certainly handsome for an alien who only have four fingers. He touches his own face flinching at the sensation.

"Far too long you haunt my damn dreams." He snarled at the sounds the haunt his mind. He quickly regained composure and materialized his helmet once more since the last thing he wanted to deal with is his 'team' seeing his face. He sighs once more before returning to his sleep, hoping to never hear that kind of sounds again.

As the morning sun of Pandora shine to the ship in the distance is Sanctuary, the home base of the Crimson Raiders.

* * *

Dion woke up with a small groan as the ship land with and loud 'thud'. As he picks himself up, he accidently hits his head against the seat. As he rubs his head he questions, why is he under one of the seats in the first place?

He pulled himself out of the seat and look around, everyone is still asleep except for Leandre. Who was standing over by the window looking at the scenery around the docks. He was taking in the scenery of the floating city as the morning routine begins with a buzzard leaving the air docks.

The rifleman saw what could be the most amusing sight since he started group up with the others. He also saw Leandre shook his head as he exits the small transport ship not wanting to disturb both Nuanda and Skuld. He didn't blame the sniper since Skuld does look very beautiful from time to time. But for now, he lets them have their moment. Before the big event of today begins the rifleman exited the ship in a quest for breakfast that wasn't covered in Skag piss.

He hopes sanctuary have some decent food, anything is acceptable even a roasted skag meat.

* * *

Nuanda eyes opened as the morning sun pierces the window from where he fallen asleep, still groggy but aware as something heavy is beside him and under his arms as his sight cleared up. He saw a beautiful woman with soft feature and purple colored hair, did he get lucky last night? Why her arms are made of metal instead of flesh and blood and what with the mechanical wol-.

Nuanda become fully awake in a span of second as he realizes who is sleeping soundly beside him, in pure horror as he sees Skuld under his arms. Sleeping with a very comfortable expression on his face, with a quick and precise movement he moved away from the Hound. He removed himself and places Skuld head on the rest of the seat and let loose a sigh of relive that no one saw anything as he pulls his bandana down to reveal his flushed red face.

"I hope no one see that." He prayed to the gods above, sadly his prayers are not answered by any divine being above, as Dion walked back into the ship carrying what seem to be a box of breakfast.

"Am, I interrupting something?" Even if he is wearing a full gas mask, Nuanda still sense he have a smug expression that is directed to him. As he turned around, he quickly in a fit of anger kick's Dion out of the ship with his mechanical legs.

Dion fell with a loud 'THUD' followed by an 'oof' as Nuanda stepped on his stomach, mind you Nuanda mechanical legs make most of his total weight.

Nuanda walked away from Dion who is writhing on the ground clutching his stomach while cursing in many inappropriate variations of said curses as he tried to recovered from the stepping. As he rolls around in pain, he hears a clinking sound as Skuld walked out from the airship.

"Ugh, Morning." Dion greeted Skuld painfully. As the latter tried to wipe the drowsiness away by clutching his face and shaking a few times, he looks down to see Dion who was in pain. He scoffed to the rifleman dismay as he walked pass Dion to the city of sanctuary looking for Nuanda to return his book and maybe ask for another one of those 'crossword' puzzles.

* * *

Currently the new vault hunters are sitting in a bar owned by a very… Busty, woman named Moxxi. They had some alcoholics beverages to soothe their nerves and also made a couple few hundred by re-selling the inappropriate picture from yesterday, much to Dion dismay.

"So, what do you think bout the interview?" Nuanda asked as he took a swing of some drink made by the Zaford gang. It was strong for sure, much stronger than back home as he winced and cough a little as it was going to take quite some time to get used. Around the table everyone was doing their own activity because only Leandre answered.

"A test of ability, they need to know if we can take care of our self in uncharted territory." Leandre responds as he takes another swig.

Skuld nodded at Leandre, knowing his answer was solid and logical, but before Skuld can speak he was cut off by Dion; who slammed the table in realization as his eyes carry a glint of panic to them.

"We need to get some better guns, can't go into other universe with bandit weaponry!" He shouts with a tone of urgency as he ran out to buy some better guns from the local gun shop. This action also causes the other to check their inventory. They all gave blank stares at one another before quickly running out to get better guns, especially on the newer dual barrels that have become standards lately. They only left an amount of cash on the table and a few in the tip jar.

And yes, guns with legs seems too good to pass.

* * *

After the rather eventful shopping trip and negotiation with a rather stubborn man who own the gun shop, the entire team are surprised by an annoying voice coming from a certain Hyperion model robot.

"HELLO! You must be my new minions!" an annoying voice calls out. The team turn ed around to see a yellow CL4P-TP unit rolling to them in a very annoying dubstep/beatbox coming from said unit.

"I was…not expecting this" Dion deadpans. He knew some claptrap models in his time as a Dahl rifleman, annoying bunch to be honest. As he was extremely grateful who had the idea to commit genocide to the CL4P-TP models, they certainly missed one. As much as he wanted to put a bullet through this walking rust bucket, they need him as a (very annoying) guide.

Nuanda actually look surprised a living(?) CL4P-TP model and functioning as well. Hard to believe and, not surprisingly at the same time. Oh, how blissful would it be to just put a large caliber through its voice box, to shut this thing up; but the historical value just outweighs the annoyance it provides… barly.

Skuld just stand there, gawking at the very idea of this little box on wheel almost cause a revolution that nearly wiped pandora population. Not that is his problem, but still the very idea is just either very stupid or just incredibly stupid by default.

Leandre kept a very neutral expression but judging by his ally's expression this robot is more then meet the eyes as back home there never was a robot like this one before. Still, he remembers what they were supposed to do. Before the yellow box start to stray off, the Paladin cough to catch their attention.

"RIGHT! Lily is looking for you minions! Follow me minions! Follow my soothing voice!" Yelled Claptrap as he rolled away leaving the other to follow suit in silence, Inside they were groaning in annoyance.

* * *

They approach a building that certainly look like an HQ, of course as they step up the stairs leaving claptrap in anguish as the yellow Hyperion robot screamed curses to his nemesis. "Damn you stairs! You have denied my destiny once more!"

Dion chuckle to himself as he enters the building followed by the others, while Skuld kicked claptrap to his back for the ear bleeding dubstep he endured in the tour. As the robot wiggles about trying to stand upright once more.

Inside they quickly pass a ranting woman who was complaining about bacon, Incest, and something about the product of both? Moving up the stairs and nearly tripping a cable on the way up. The upper floor was a mess of a command room for sure, but the functionality won't be denied since a woman was holding a piece of paper yelling at someone from her Echo device.

"Mordecai, I swear if we lose another vault hunter. I'm going to confiscate all of your drinks from your personal rainy-day stash!" She yells as small ember starts to form around her with her tattoos lighting up. The team knew this woman is a siren and possibly rumored to be the strongest siren on the planet and maybe the same that supposedly lifted sanctuary off the ground.

Leandre stepped forward in bravery or foolishness, as in the past he dealt with this kind of woman before.

"Ma'am." He called out to the blazing siren who turned around with a fiery expression. Once she realizes that she has guest, she begins to calm down with a cough trying to be professional as possible.

"Sorry about that. (Clearing throat.) The name Lilith, commander of the crimson raiders here and you lads must be the new recruit" The siren now known as Lilith has a crimson red hair and a classic crimson raider jacket with torn jeans to match, while under her jacket she wore a tank top exposing her stomach while her siren tattoo adorn the entire left half of her sides.

"Yes, we are, my name is Leandre Umbranis." He said as he puts his hands on his chest as a formal introduction to a superior, but he wont bow. He only bows to the one and only queen after all then he points to the others signaling their own introduction.

"Name's Dion Makyura." Dion told Lilith casually while resting his arms on his hips.

"Nuanda Layudana third heir of the Layudana family." Nuanda introduced himself formally this caused some reaction from Dion and Skuld as both of them Knew that the Layudana family, are technically high-class nobility from Aprodite-2. To think one of the sons become a vault hunter is rather ridiculous.

"Skuld Antolia" Not much of a talker since Skuld introduction was short and simple as Lilith nodded. She then retrieves a few pieces of paper from her desk, giving each of them a copy of the paper.

"I wish we could learn more about the planet you four are about to be sent to." Lilith paused then continue "The planet has 5 vaults in total, 4 minors which contain the planet vault key and one major where the main treasure is stored."

Dion raise his hand that caught the attention of Lilith. "Yeah?"

"Are the loot equal in value or the major vault have better loot?" The rifleman questioned which Lilith could only smirk with a very satisfying answer.

Loot was one of the only motivations that would make people sky rocket into a skags den with only a spork to defend themselves. "Ever heard of lootsplosion? Imagine that happening 4 time and a very large lootspolosion from the main vault."

Dion slam his fist to the table. "YES!" he screamed in delight while the other only chuckle at Dion attitude.

"When do we go to this planet ma'am." Skuld asked Lilith who only looked at his team and crossed her arms and sigh a little.

"Tomorrow morning, I'll ask Marcus to pack some guns and supply for your weaponry, the Eridian gate need time to recharge since we just sent the previous team to another planet last week." She remarks as she walks to the balcony and pull out her echo planning to make a call to a certain demolitionist for some supplies of explosives. Before she made the call, Lilith turned around and shout at them. "Get some rest! Tomorrow is a very busy day!"

They just shrugged and walked downstairs and occupy one of the many bunk beds, while planning how to spend the day.

* * *

(later that night)

"Roll for initiative suckers" Dion taunt them with a chuckle as the entire team are currently playing a tabletop RPG. A timeless classic that rival the Bunker and badasses, Darkest manor.

The situation was not looking good for the remaining 3 as Nuanda is clutching his face in panic and terror his character is already low on health, one good strike and he can kiss his favorite character class goodbye.

Skuld was biting his own nail in frustration as Dion is one terrifying manor master, he set traps, ambushes and unexpected encounter when they least expected, terrifying very terrifying.

Landre was confused, his character died first and he didn't care, but why his teammates act like they are going to die, this is just a game right?

"Not going to roll? I'm gong to brutalize your character's if you won't roll you know" Dion said with an evil chuckle.

That word alone was enough to cause Skuld to roll and the result was catastrophic as Nuanda winced at the result.

A critical failure.

"Your dead." Dion said casually before Skuld flip the table at Dion direction in anger alongside the entire box of character's and sets leaving a shocked Nuanda who cover his face with his arms. While one of the legs on the table hit Leandre chin and flipped him alongside his chair.

"FUCK!" Skuld breathing become labored as he sits back down again but before he could leave Nuada put his hand on Skuld shoulder.

"Calm down. It's just a game." Such simple word with great effect that causes the hound to calm down relatively quickly from his eruption.

"Sorry." Skuld apologize before walking away to his bed, intending to sleep through his nerves. Dion and Leandre were busy tidying the mess they made while Nuanda place the table again on its right position.

"Let's get some sleep we don't know what time the gate going to become active again" Nuanda remarks as he clapped his hand to get the other 2 attention. It was getting late, after all while the other two just nodded off in agreement.

Near the bed Nuanda strip his armor leaving him unarmored as he slips into his bed, it was pretty worn out to be honest; but a bed is a bed before he went to sleep. He pulls out a special wrench, and disconnect both of his legs leaving just a stump where his knees should be. Before closing his eyes he gave one last check on his team mates to see if they are in bed.

Dion mask lays on the desk alongside his poncho while his face is hidden under the blanket pretty well only exposing bits of his hair poking out. Leandre on the other hand is still the same just without the armor and side skirt/sheathe while his helmet? Remain firm on his head, just how comfortable is that helmet as he discarded the pillow on the floor.

With a yawn Nuanda fell into a blissful sleep unknown to him, this may be the adventure of a life time.

* * *

(Next morning)

"GOOD MORING MINIONS!" Greeted a certain nerve grinding voice inside the building. As Dion woke up without his mask glared at Claptrap.

"You don't look half baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- "Unable to finish his word Dion kick Claptrap outside landing him to a nearby trash can then putting his mask back making sure it is secured before putting his poncho on. He then kicked Nuanda bed to wake him up.

"Wha? … What?!" Nuanda woke up half asleep rubbing his eyes a few times he saw Dion fully geared up and ready to go. Knowing what to do he reattach both of his legs and wake both Leandre and Skuld.

After gearing up they walked outside to see Lilith beside a quick travel station that seem odd, since Hyperion is updating the travel station at the moment unless this station and the one near eridium blight are main priority?

"How was your night boys?" Lilith asked while she punch in the coordinate and activating the station.

"Pretty well to be honest, least the bed is not rotten." Dion said to Lilith while she chuckles. She then looks to them.

"I hope you kids read the report, last thing I want to do is sending you to a certain doom, but I trust you are ready… right?" The siren asked before pressing a button. All of them nodded at the same time looking determined.

Lilith pushes the button on the quick station and they are teleported in a blue particle into their destination at the eridium blight.

* * *

"Whoa, that was freaky." Dion said as he leans on a nearby rock to regain his balance, never a fan of fast travel networks anyway.

"You could say that again." Nuanda said as he struggles to stand, but he fell down into a sitting position on the cold surface where a catch a ride machine is located. He then look back to call out Skuld.

"Skuld! Do your part till we are back on our legs." Nuanda said as Skuld only response he got was him rolling his eyes. The hound begins to tweak the catch a ride machine to digitize the Bandit technical mk.2. Once didgistucucted, Leandre quickly jumped on the back seat, while Skuld on the driver seat. Leaving the second passenger seat and a rather menacing looking gunner seat.

"I'll take the gunner seat, you sit somewhere else." Dion said as he gets up and climbs into the rather spacious gunner seat, while Nuanda sat in front of Leandre then look at Lilith.

"How are you going to get to the gate?" He asked to the siren.

He didn't receive any answer except for a smirk as she snap her fingers. Causing herself alongside the bandit technical and its passenger to teleport in front of a gigantic eridian gate that absorb the Eridium blight supply of endless liquid eridium.

"What's next?" Dion asked from the gunner seat to Lilith only for a creepy voice answer that question

"That child, is my part in this journey." All of the vault hunters looked beside Lithe. To their complete shock of what was standing in front of them, is a living breathing Eridians. The very same race who build the vaults and whatever inside them.

This one seems to be wearing an armor with red wings made of plasma jetting from the shoulder armor and a creepy Y shaped helmet visor.

"Took you long enough, let's get to work" Lilith said as she began to charge something that looked like a Vault key. Once charged she inserted the key into a hole on the ground, this cause the portal to open and the eridian then muttered something that cause the portal to change scenery into a dirt road with a village in the distance. It then floated to Skuld and hand him an object.

"Take this child, it will find the sirens of the planet and it will signal me to open the gate for your return." With a gulp Skuld step on the pedal and began to accelerate into the portal as they jumped into the world of bloody evolution in a race to find the vault and securing whatever inside the vault.

As the portal close behind the eridian look at them and muttered.

"Safe Travels, Vault Hunters."

* * *

**Here we are the last chapter at Pandora, starting next chapter will take place at remnant.**

**Leave a review so I'm kept motivated and don't be shy to share your ideas down below in the review section.**

**Till we meet next chapter.**


End file.
